10_13fandomcom-20200214-history
The Krying Game
The Krying Game is the twentieth episode of Season 10. Mulder abandons a case after receiving a tip off from Marita Covarrubias that Dario Vukjovic is 'resting' in El Salvador. Intent on revenge, he finds that he has misjudged the situation. Summary In a dark, smoky hotel room, a Hispanic man rummages through a collection of video tapes, putting a few of them into a VCR and playing them. Some are old news reports, others interrogation tapes. Each are played briefly before the man ejects them and tries another. Among the clips are stories on UFO encounters and one of them is a report of the Skyland Mountain massacre. Eventually, he finds a CCTV clip from an airport. After watching it through, the man pauses and points out somebody walking through the terminal. A close up reveals it to be Mulder. The man points this out to somebody else in the room, telling them that "it's him, definetly'. The second man leans in and looks at the screen. The man asks if the tape is what he wants, and the camera pans to reveal that the second man is Dario Vukjovic, who smiles thinly and nods, before stepping out of a door onto a balcony and making a call. It is night time in what appears to be a Central American country. As the person on the other end answeres, Vukjovic tells the person "We're on". Act One 3 Days Earlier Mulder and Scully are investigating a dead end X file in Texas, which Mulder becomes weary of. During the night while they stay at a motel, Mulder is called by Marita Covarrubias, who tells him that she has important information to share with him. She reveals that her own contacts have divulged that Dario Vukjovic is "resting" in El Salvador, apparently having not moved on the intelligence he gained through Mulder as to Gibson Praise's location. Mulder leaves in the night. Scully awakens the next morning to find a note from him saying that he has something important that he must do, but that he cannot share what it is and she would try and stop him if she knew. She attempts to call him, but his phone is switched off. In her desperation, she calls Doggett. Mulder arrives at Dallas International Airport and briefly glances up at a security camera. He boards the plane. Scully-Doggett searching for Mulder subplot begins. In Canada, Marita calls somebody on her phone and speaks cryptically about Mulder being on his way. Act Two Mulder arrives in El Salvador and hires a P.I. named Jose LaCarvallia to help him locate Vukjovic. At the FBI, Skinner is informed of Mulder's disappearance. Mulder works with LaCarvallia to locate Vukjovic. Filipe, the man with the video tapes, is visited by Scarred Man who asks him about Vukjovic. When Filipe refuses to answer the questioning, he is beaten. Scarred Man is later seen leaving with Filipe lying dead after being shot in the head. LaCarvallia locates Vukjovic in a bar in downtown San Salvador, where he drinks heavily. LaCarvallia contacts Mulder but asks for more money. Scully and Doggett continue their efforts to pinpoint Mulder, and eventually learn that somebody has contacted him with information. They also learn that he is possibly in the Americas. Act Three LaCarvallia tracks Vukjovic, who frequents a jazz bar and successfuly seduces an American woman. LaCarvallia takes pictures, and in one of them Vukjovic briefly looks directly at the camera. As LaCarvallia leaves, he gets to his car in an alleyway and is confronted by Vukjovic, who kills him with a silenced pistol. Doing his own investigative work, Mulder learns the location where Vukjovic is staying. Scully and Doggett learn that Mulder has travelled to El Salvador, and immediately make preperations to go themselves but are stopped by Skinner, who demands an explanation. Scully speculates what she thinks is happening, and Doggett agrees. Skinner sends them ahead and announces he will join them soon. LaCarvallia's body is discovered by local police, who are accompanied and seemingly controlled by Scarred Man. Mulder finds Vukjovic's hotel. Act Four Vukjovic leaves his room to go to a local bar, and makes a phone call en route. The person on the other end of the line is Marita, and the call confirms a plan in action. Scully and Doggett arrive in San Salvador, and begin to make their own enquires. While Vukjovic drinks in a bar, he appears to be expectant of someone's arrival. Mulder breaks into Vukjovic's hotel room after failing in an attempt to bluff his way in. Inside, he finds a number of documents including a copy of Mulder's flight pass. Scully and Doggett locate Mulder's hotel, and are in his room searching when the room is fired upon, killing the maid. Outside, a local man with a sniper rifle jumps into a car driven by Scarred Man, who speeds away. Mulder discovers Vukjovic's video tape collection, and goes through some of them. He finds one marked 'A.K.'. He plays it and finds that it is a video message from Alex Krycek, in which he mentions a plan for Mulder and appears to be old friends with Vukjovic. A stunned Mulder turns around to see Vukjovic behind him, pistol aimed. Vukjovic says "It's about time". [[Umbrakinesis|'To Be Continued']] Background Information Trivia *The title is both a pun on the name Krycek, and also a reference to the film The Crying Game, which features a similar conclusion where the main character is misled after an elaborate search. Cast of Characters *Fox Mulder *Dana Scully *John Doggett *Walter Skinner *Dario Vukjovic *Marita Covarrubias *Alex Krycek *Buddy Linderot *Scarred Man *Jose LaCarvallia *Filipe